Saving The Puppy
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Everything is going great for the puppy and his master. They're set to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. But The nightmare soon begins when Jou disappears without a trace and Seto is willing to go to the end of the world to find him.


**_Hello everyone! Fanfic Lover 4evr here,_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did... --grins evilly-- never mind. I don't own the characters, except for the ones you don't recognize. This story is for my amusment as well as my multiple alter egos, and all of you of course --smiles at crowd--

**Notes:** Um, I don't have a BETA... so any errors made are indeed my fault. Sometimes grammatical errors on top of other errors ellude my attention... but I'll try my best to catch them and fix them.

This story is based on a very odd dream I had... I need to stop going to bed at three in the morning... it can't be good for me right? But staying up late does lead to more ideas... so I suppose late nights are also a good thing.

**Warnings:** If you have a problem with boy/boy relationships... then I suggest you find another story to read. But if you thinks stuff like that is cute... then read on!

The rating may go up as the chapters go on... but if it goes up, it may just be because I'm trying to use caution as to not get in trouble...

**Summary: **

**Everything is going great for the puppy and his master. They're set to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. The nightmare begins when Jou disappears without a trace. Seto is willing to go to the ends of the world to find him, but his puppy may be closer than he thinks.**

Anyway, enjoy:

* * *

Twenty-four year old, Jounouchi Katsuya squinted up at the bright sun as he walked out of the front door of the new house he and his fiancé; Seto Kaiba had purchased while the mansion was being remodeled before their wedding in a few months. It took Jou weeks to convince Seto to get a rather small house in the numbered streets, and his fiancé had finally relented after a passionate night of lovemaking. That was always the best time to ask Seto for something.

The neighborhood had turned out well. Most of the couples that lived there were open-minded about the couple being men. In fact, a few of the couples on this street were gay, almost eliminating Kaiba's need to be overprotective of his family. _Almost._

He reached into the bright white mailbox at the end of the driveway. After pulling out the various envelopes, he sorted through them, looking at what they were. Finally his eyes glanced to a phone bill that had an unfamiliar name and address.

"This isn't mine…" he whispered to himself realizing that this bill didn't belong to his fiancé or his soon to be little brother Mokuba. Looking up, Jou's eyes wandered to various houses looking at the addresses so he could deliver the bill to whoever it belonged to.

2201…2203… 2205…2207…ah, there it was, 2209, right across the street from his own house. There were two men that looked to be in their high thirties, possibly early forties staring at him from across the street. Even at this distance Jou could see that they were misfits to this upgrade neighborhood, it looked as if these two guys would belong in his old neighborhood.

The remembrance of his hold neighborhood left Jounouchi shivering. He didn't like those two men watching him like they were going to eat him. Sighing and shaking the tingling feeling from his neck, Jou began to walk towards the end of the street thinking that he could quickly give their bill back and get back inside to prepare dinner for when Seto and Mokuba came home from Kaiba Corp.

Jounouchi couldn't help but jump when his cell phone went off. The man cursed softly as he used his free hand to pull the cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Jou," Mokuba's perky voice flittered through the phone.

Jou sighed in relief. "Hey Mokie."

"What's the matter Jou? You sound a little jumpy," Mokuba asked, slight curiosity in his tone.

"Have you ever noticed the guys across the street from us?"

"Yeah, the creepy looking guy's that don't really 'fit-in'?" Mokuba asked back.

"Yeah, the mailman accidentally gave us one of their phone bills, so I was going over to return it when you called. You scared the hell outta me! They were starin' right at me when you called, I nearly had a heart attack," Jou told the younger boy in an exasperated voice.

Mokuba laughed at his friend's upheaval. "They can't be that bad Jou, just go over and give them their mail. Me and Seto will be home in about two hours after he's done yelling at some guy in the board meeting."

"You are absolutely no help Mokuba… but I'll see you and Seto then. Tell Seto I said hi," Jou said, happily.

"Okay, see you later. Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone."

"Very funny Mokuba."

Jou groaned as he hung up the phone. Now was the time he'dtry to get up enough guts to once again travel across the huge street and give the mail to the men that were still staring at him.

"Hello," he greeted the men as he finally stood in their huge front yard. He held out his hand for them to shake it. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and I just moved in across the street. Uh, I got this phone bill in the mail and it has this address on it…" Jou told them giving the bill to the skinny bodied light brown haired man.

"Oh, this is the old man that rents the bottom half of the home to us," the man spoke in a deep voice. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Shun Kuroda and this is Hibiki Iino."

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I just moved in about a month ago with my fiancé and his littler brother," Jou spoke, relieved that these men seemed nice and welcoming.

Hibiki, the taller and bigger man with dark hair stepped forward.

Jou noticed that this man was looking at him funny, almost as if he was inspecting the young man. It hadn't been too long ago that Jounouchi had finally grown into his features along with his blonde mop of hair, and big honey-brown puppy dog eyes. Today he was wearing his white button up shirt, and his favorite baggy blue jeans.

"Hmm," Hibiki speculated. "I haven't seen you with anyone else but a young lookin' teenager with big black hair."

"That's my fiancé's little brother. You probably haven't seen my fiancé because he goes to work before the sun rises and comes home after everyone is already in bed," Jou said, not willing to give these men Kaiba's name. Something screamed in the back of his mind, telling him not to give any more names, and he sure as hell was going to listen to that voice.

"Does your fiancé have a name?" Shun asked, stepping closer to Jou.

"Um, I should get going now, but it was nice to meet you two," Jou said avoiding the question. He smiled politely and once again shook both men's hands.

"Oh wait," Shun spoke as Jou was getting ready to cross the street.

The blonde turned around and looked at the man questioningly. "Yes?"

"I think we may have gotten a piece of mail of yours…" The smaller of the two neighbors trailed off.

"Really?" Jou asked, silently hoping that this guy would hurry since he was getting an increasingly large, bad vibe from this place.

"Oh yeah, I'll get it for you. Why don't you come back with us so you don't have to stand out here in the sun," Shun offered.

"It's all right I'm fine right here," Jou declined politely.

"I insist. You were nice enough to bring this over," Shun told the blonde in a voice that almost seemed… desperate.

This time all Jou could do was nod and follow both men down the driveway, past the garage and into the fenced-in backyard. Jou watched skeptically as Hibiki closed and locked up the fence.

Now curious, Jou began looking around the very large yard, realizing that cinderblock walls surrounded the border of the house and tall trees that reached out towards the bright blue sky completely hid the backyard. The yard was completely concealed.

"Here it is," Shun's voice rang out as he came back outside with a small white envelope.

"Thanks," Jou told him as he looked down at the envelope. He frowned when he saw that this envelope was a letter he had mailed himself. In fact he had sent this letter to his sister about two weeks ago. "I don't understand, I sent this letter out two weeks ago to my sister I don't know how the mailman could have possibly sent this here."

"Curious indeed," Hibiki whispered.

Jou lifted his head up to see both men were standing uncomfortably close to him. "Well I better be off now. My boyfriend… er fiancé will be home from work soon. Thanks for giving this back to me"

Neither man said anything as Jou headed towards the locked fence. And it was then that the men attacked.

Hibiki grabbed Jou around the neck, instantly putting one of his large callused hands over Jou's mouth to hide the young man's cries for help. Shun grabbed Jou's legs and hoisted him up off of the ground so he was hanging between both men.

"Let's get him inside," Shun ordered.

Jou fought hard, kicking his legs out, once and a while kicking Shun in the stomach, making the man angry and leading to him hitting Jou.

Jounouchi then began to twist back on forth, trying to break free but to no avail. Hibiki and Shun were too strong for him and had gotten Jou inside and were now carrying him through the door and down the stairs into their apartment.

Hibiki was still holding Jou when he dug from his pocket a syringe filled with a tranquilizer and thrust it into Jou's boney hip causing the young blonde to go limp within seconds.

Shun smiled up at Hibiki. "Finally, a fresh one. He's so beautiful, and he'll make us a lot of money too."

"I know, but what are we going to when his fiancé get the police to start searching for him. We don't even know who the guy is! They'll be searching everyone's homes," Hibiki told Shun.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Just get him tied up and into the room," Shun ordered Hibiki.

* * *

Jou groaned as he came back to awareness, pain rippling through his skull as he tried to open his eyes. They stung and were out of focus, as soon as they cleared his eyes roamed around the room. It was dark, undoubtedly night, but there was a bright computer screen that sat in the corner of the room.

Jou realized his pants and shoes had been removed, andhe was lying on a twin bed pushed up against the far wall near the window. The door to exit or enter the room was to the side of him.

Panic swelled within his chest and he tried calling out for help, remembering what had happened to him wasn't a nightmare of dreams, but of reality. His cries were muffled by what the blonde realized was a cloth tied securely around his head, covering his mouth.

Tears streamed down his face as hopes for being rescued any time soon by Seto were shattered. Jou tried for what seemed like hours to free himself from the bonds that held his hands behind his back and around his ankles, but it was no use, the handcuff's would not be slipping from his skinny wrists without the keys.

It was a short time later that the door to the room slid open to a crack, letting in the tiniest amount of light from the other room. The door moved until it was fully opened to reveal both Hibiki and Shun grinning at him. "Ah, your awake. Good now we can get started."

Hibiki went over to the computer and Shun walked over to Jou, obscuring the young man's view of Hibiki.

Shun leaned down to Jou and ran his hand up and down the length of Jou's hip to calf. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Everything is set up," Hibiki informed Shun.

"Good. How many are on?"

"Forty, but as soon as the video hits, the numbers will go up," Hibiki told Shun. These two men had been moving around Japan for years, kidnapping beautiful young men and taping their kidnappings then sending them over the web for money. What has made the tapes so popular and interesting to watch were what Hibiki and Shun do to their victims, torturing physically, mentally, and sexually. Something about the situation aroused men all over the world.

Jou watched as Hibiki handed a video camera to Shun, who took it and turned it on. The blinking red light signaling Hibiki to make his move.

Unwanted tears once again began falling down Jou's face, soaking the gag in his mouth. He'd been in this situation before with his father. It had taken a shit load of comfort from friends and newfound boyfriend at the time, Seto Kaiba to get Jou comfortable around people again.

Hibiki smiled down at Jou as he put her hand up Jou's boxers and rested it on his thigh. Shock prevented Jou from being able to move, and he was frozen in his place.

After a few minutes of groping his victim, Hibiki removed his hand and began unbuttoning Jou's shirt revealing the blonde's muscled chest. Hibiki groaned in delight at the beautiful sight before him.

Jou tried to fight but go nowhere when Hibiki placed his own body on top of the young blonde's, instantly stilling Jou's movements. Soon after, Hibiki began running his tongue up and down Jou's neck, grinding his body against his helpless victims.

The blonde began whimpering at the acts, his eyes briefly catching sight of the video camera catching every horrible moment of his assault.

What seemed like hours, but was really only fifteen minutes Shun spoke. "That's enough for a starter video tonight Hibiki. We'll see how many hits we get then we'll go further tomorrow," Shun said as he shut the video camera off with a click.

"But it was just getting good," Hibiki wined, getting up off of Jou. The burly man smiled down at Jou, stroking his cheek affectionately. "Sleep well Jounouchi Katsuya, because tomorrow I'll be doing what I've dreamed of doing since you moved in across the street. My little puppy dog"

The two men fiddled with the computer, doing what Jou could only conclude as sending the video of his embarrassing assault over the Internet. _'Seto, I need you'_ his mind screamed out. There was a small hope that Jou clung to, and that was that Seto would find him and make these men pay dearly.

"Hibiki, give him something so he doesn't try anything while we sleep," Shun ordered, leaving the room.

Jou stared wide-eyed at Hibiki as he brought another syringe into his line of vision. "Oooh, don't worry puppy dog, what I have here will make you feel real good," and with that, he plunged the needle into Jou's already sore hip.

The blonde had no choice but to let go of every conscious thought as he lost his grip on consciousness.

**

* * *

TBC... I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Until next time, toodles. --Fanfic Lover 4evr--**


End file.
